Human
by VannuroRB
Summary: After being rejected from the army numerous times, Heba find another way to join the army, which leads to love, hardships and betrayal. Sequel to Basaru.
1. The beginnings of the failing soldier

Yes, here's the sequel. I wasn't going to keep it away for very long.

Though, this sequel might just kill you that little bit more.

You'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 1-The beginnings of the failing soldier

The young male hurried around his room, attempting to be quiet as he got dressed into his loose clothing, making sure his demanding mother did not hear him moving around and ask questions. Though his body was sluggish and desired more rest, he pushed along to get himself ready, otherwise he would be late for the first lessons of the year.

After pulling on his boots, Heba opened his bedroom door, peeking down the corridor to check on his mothers' room. There was no noise signalling she had woken up, so Heba left his bedroom and quietly tiptoed to the front door, opening the creaky door and slipping out into the chilly morning.

"Heba?" His mother's voice called out, making Heba curse silently, but jog over to the barn regardless "Is that you? What are you doing up early?"

Heba ignored his mother's demands, opening the barn door and rushing in, stopping when he came to his prized swords resting against a bale of hay. They had belonged to his deceased father who served in the army, and after hearing many heroic tales of his father's fights, Heba swore he would follow in his father's footsteps. However, his mother ran the farm and required help, hindering Heba in joining the army altogether. Though, that was not the only reason he was declined from the army.

Hearing his mother's voice approach, and that time was passing as he debated which weapon to take, he grabbed his sword leaving the duel blades behind. He tied the sheath around his waist, and ran out the barn, but not before shutting the doors behind him. His mother was already at the front door, a glare on her face, as she pulled her scruffy shawl around her shoulders.

"Heba! Where are you going!?" She snapped.

"See you later mum!" Was Heba's reply, taking off into a run, and disappeared up the dimly lit path towards the city.

As Heba ran closer towards the city, the sky lit up with soft colours of orange and pink, warming everyone to another working morning. Everyone was awake when Heba came into the streets of the city, swarming over every path, and kicking up the dirt on the roads. It became hard to navigate, and on more than one occasion, Heba was pushed aside as people shoved him out of their way and continued on. Still, he pushed forwards through the town, until he came in front of the large training grounds.

Standing in front of the open doors, Heba made sure that he did not look too shabby, and lightly played with his appearance to tidy himself. Once he felt comfortable with his appearance, he held his sheath close to his hip, and entered the training ground.

The courtyard was large, with a small building at the far end for any meetings or private talks they would need, but the rest was all for physical training. Dummies, weapon racks, and other learning equipment inhabited the courtyard. It was a perfect place for any beginner soldier to start out, and Heba had yearned to join the fighting camp as soon as he could, and he hoped that it was very soon.

A teacher, along with several students, was already out on the courtyard. He was beginning his lessons in shaping them into fighting men, meaning Heba had been late yet again, no doubt from the sudden rush the city streets brought. He could only hope that he would be forgiven, and that it would not hinder his chances of being accepted, he wanted to avoid lying altogether.

Heba silently crept to the line of observing students, hiding himself behind two boys who had yet to spot him, and prayed that no one would have noticed his late arrival. Being much smaller than the other boys, Heba was overlooked easily, and he began to sink into the atmosphere of learning once more. His comfort feeling was broken however, when the teacher fell silent, having spotted Heba hiding away.

"Heba? Wh-What are you doing?" The man queried.

All eyes set on Heba, and nerves hit Heba hard in the stomach, making him swallow hard as he tried to hide his uneasiness. They waited for an answer from the male, but he found himself unable to form words in his mouth, for fear that they would either reject him—or worse.

"I-I came to…to learn…" Heba stammered out, hearing a few of the boys snigger at his timid state "I can join this year…right? I-I'm more than old enough, you can't refuse me anymore".

More taunting chuckles came from the others, dreading the answer the teacher would give, gazing at the older man's uncomfortable expression. The teacher cleared his throat, clasped his hands together, and tried to pull a caring and understanding smile. It only filled Heba's body with dread.

"Heba…my boy…um…y-you can't…" He answered, biting back his lip "Y-You see, you're still too…um…minute, to even consider that. Why don't you come back in a few more years? You might've…grown by then…"

Heba frowned at the man, pushing away his false feelings of hope, and replacing them with his acquainted anger "You know what? Screw you lot! I don't need some old geezer telling me how to swing my sword! I can do better on my own!"

The boys taunted Heba some more on his sudden outburst, prompting him to insult the budding soldiers, before turning to march out of the courtyard. Leaving their belittling taunts behind, Heba stormed through the city, knowing he had to face his mother sooner or later—and if he was in the mood to deal a good argument, sooner was better. As Heba left the outskirts of the city, he could hear the squeak of a cart, and the thud of horse hooves on the dirt path. Heba did not look up at the cart, not until it had passed by him, and stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"Heba?"

Heba lifted his head to see the man sitting on the cart, giving a small smile when he recognised the elderly man, and moved closer to the cart.

"What are you doing out here so early?" He questioned "And away from the farm too".

"Doing stuff" Heba muttered dejectedly "Can I get a ride back gramps?"

"Sure" The man scooted along the seat, watching Heba pull himself up and sit next to him, before hearing the small clank of his sheath "Ah, I see".

Heba kept his head hung, and stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, not wanting to retell his embarrassing story. Gramps—whom had no relation to Heba, apart from the nickname he earned from the male—kept silent about it too, knowing that if he waited patiently, Heba would tell him eventually. And as he predicted, Heba started off with a sigh, and glanced off to the side of the road.

"They declined me again" Heba grumbled sorely "Says I'm still too small".

"I see" Gramps replied, keeping a track of the horse he was guiding.

"I mean, what a stupid and pathetic excuse that is! How can someone be too small to fight!? I'm a good fighter, you've seen me practice! I just feel so…urgh!" Heba crossed his arms over his chest, and gave another heavy sigh "I hate everyone these days".

"Oh? Even me?"

Heba rolled his eyes "No Gramps, you're the only person I actually like. Everyone else is either too stupid that I get pissed off, or everyone treats me like I'm some idiotic child. I hate it! Why can't I find someone who actually treats me like a human? Is that too much to ask? To talk to someone who actually has a brain to use?"

"Of course not Heba" Gramps soothed, whipping the reins on the horse briefly "I know how one feels at the precious age of adulthood. Though Heba, do you think there might be a reason why people treat you like that?"

"No. Should there be one?"

Gramps gave a hum "How did you react when you were refused? Did you say anything?"

Heba gave a groan, slumping his head in guilt "Might've…said a few things…" Heba mumbled "Insulted them…a bit…"

"I see. While I find you to be a great person Heba, your quick temper costs you more trouble than you're worth. When you get angry at everyone, you're bound to push them away; no one likes to hang around a grump. Why don't you try being a little more understandable?"

Heba muttered a few things under his breath "I…no. Why should I be forced to change when it's everyone else's fault? It's not my fault that I'm small, and that everyone thinks they can push me around. I'd rather not be with anyone then have to change who I am".

"You could be alone for the rest of your life Heba".

"Good".

Gramps gave a sigh, but pulled the horse to a stop, when Heba's old home was a few feet away from them "You're stubbornness won't help you Heba. If I were you, I'd think about changing my look on everything drastically".

Heba only gave a hum as a half agreement, hopping off the cart, and sorting his sheath out when it caught on the edge of the cart "See you around Gramps".

"Goodbye Heba, and good luck too. I know you must've snuck out, so your mother won't be pleased".

Heba gave a groan at the reminder, but trudged back home, knowing he could not ignore his mother's displeasure for long. Gramps whipped the reins again, getting his horse to move, leaving the soon-to-be family feud alone. Heba walked over to the barn, slipping inside as he took off his sheath, and walked over to his duel blades. He gave a dismal sigh as he rested his sword next to his other weapon, before shutting the barn up behind him, and searching for his mother.

His mother was working out on the small field they owned, not noticing Heba approaching slowly and cautiously, knowing that she could lash out at any moment. Standing behind his mother, Heba gave a sigh, and decided to speak out.

"Mum, I-"

At the sound of his voice, his mother stood up, and turned to her son. She struck him fast, around the face, leaving a stinging patch of sensitive skin on his cheek.

"Where the hell have you been Heba?!" His mother growled "I've had to start work, on my own, yet again! I bet you ran off to play soldiers again, didn't you?! Did it work?! No! Otherwise you wouldn't have come back with your tail between your legs! You insufferable little ingrate! Get to work! And pray that I decide to feed you tonight!"

Heba gave a low growl, but did as his mother asked, and turned to start work on the farm. He made sure to shove past her, to show how he felt about her scolding, but knew it would never breach her sympathy. Heba worked hard during the rest of the day, unleashing his bottled up fury into the dried up ground, unable to convey his anger to his mother while they worked. But knowing that the field they owned would no doubt fail again that year, it only added to his anger.

It was going to be another long, tormenting year for Heba, as he slowly began to convince himself that he would be eligible next year.

****************************End of chapter 1*********************************

Ah, the start of a beautiful adventure. Right from the beginning, all over again.

Sometimes, I just love to be cruel. Just sometimes.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Swordmaster

Epic sword fights that aren't really that epic.

FTW!

* * *

Chapter 2-Swordmaster

After having another argument with his mother, Heba left his home, taking his sword with him. If he could not take his anger out on his mother, then he could at least vent it through his sword, putting in some extra training as he did so. If he was lucky, he would come across a deer, giving him something to kill and to eat later on.

After trekking down the road, Heba came to a stop, and frowned at the sight in front of him. A small, shabbily built house was built along the path, with a steady stream of smoke coming out of a window. The poor quality of the house made Heba visibly cringe, feeling sorry for whoever had to live in the miserable hut, and grateful he had a somewhat decent house. Heba approached quietly, attempting to determine whether someone was home or not, and if he would be caught snooping around.

Once coming to the front door, Heba gave it a small knock, and waited silently. However, there was no answer to the door, making Heba frown and knock again.

"Hello? Anyone in?" Heba called out.

With a small hum, Heba tried the door handle, and found that the door opened with ease. Looking around again, Heba let himself in, checking that the coast was clear.

Inside was just as degrading as the outside was; sucked off life the room was dark with the lack of life, a thick smell of damp and wood from the walls filled the air, and a tingling heat came from the abandoned fire. It seemed to resemble something of a kitchen, having a table, and a few kitchen appliances. But it was far from what Heba considered suitable.

He let himself in some more, staring at the fire, curious as to why it was lit. He figured that the owner was not intending to take long, and was about to leave, but a small glint caught his eye. With a wide smile, Heba walked over to the table to investigate.

A sword laid over the table, a finely produced sheath protecting it, as it waited for its master's return. Judging by the beautiful colours on the sheath, and the clean state the sword seemed to be in, Heba judged that it was important if it was kept in good condition. Eager and curiosity built up inside, and Heba reached to the sheath, attempting to pull it out. However, to his amazement, the sword would not budge. Heba tugged on the sword a couple of more times, before attempting to forcibly remove it, only to get more frustrated when it refused to move.

"What the hell?! It's stuck?" Heba growled, tugging on it once more.

Heba felt his back tense when something poked him, and lightly looked over his shoulder, seeing the gleam of a blade.

"I caught you" A deep voice warned, poking the sword further into his back.

Heba gave a frown, but lowered the sword on the table again, glancing to his own sword around his waist "No you haven't. I'm not restrained" Heba remarked.

"If that's how you want it to be, then I can do that".

Heba gave a hum, before pulling out his sword, and clashing that with the others sword. With their blades locked, Heba looked up at the man, sending him a glare. The man was young and was strangely muscular, though looked just about as ordinary as Heba did, bar the sword that was clashing against his own.

"You think you can match against my skill?" The man queried.

"Oh I bet I can surpass it" Heba challenged.

The man only gave a hum, before swinging at Heba again, only to hit Heba's sword once more. Heba kept up his resistance, making sure there was distance between him and the enemy sword, as he tried to figure out how to get out of the situation. Glancing to the door, Heba knew it was his only way out, so forced the sword to the side. He made a dash to the door, stumbling outside when his foot tripped on the ledge, but managed to get outside nonetheless.

However, as soon as Heba got outside, he turned around to block the man's attack. The man was persistent, and kept striking at Heba, forcing him to block as he slowly tried to back away from his attacker.

"Not so clever now, are you thief?" The man taunted.

"What?!" Heba held the sword up, blocking another attack "I'm not a thief! You're crazy!"

"Oh am I? Then what were you doing in my house thief?"

"That's your home? I wouldn't call it a house if my life depended on it!"

"That can be arranged".

"Leave me alone you crazy freak!"

The man brought down his sword, forcing Heba to wedge his own weapon between them, before realising the man had moved closer to him "I must admit, you're defence is near impeccable. Quite hardy for someone so young, however your skill lacks a word to describe it. It seems like you haven't had an opponent for years. Or, perhaps, you're too small to reach my height".

At the blunt comment, Heba attempted to kick the man, only causing him to jump back. Regardless, Heba made a stab for the man, thinking that causing him pain would prove him wrong. The man moved aside, letting Heba stumble forwards, before his face collided with the man's fist.

Heba fell over backwards, his sword flew out of his hands, as pain pulsed through his face. Heba rubbed the back of his hand against his face, as he sat up on his hands, before looking up at the man above him. He held the tip of his sword to Heba's throat, forcing the young one to keep still, lest his neck be penetrated by the sharp blade.

"You're also very easily distracted" The man added "Thief".

"I'm not a thief!" Heba snapped "Why do you think I am?!"

"One does not usually expect a person to be in their home for any other reason but to steal".

"Well you're wrong, I'm not a thief! I'm a farmer! I just wanted to look, I'm sorry!"

The man raised his brow, lowering his sword, but still held an intimidating place as it pointed to Heba's chest instead. The man studied Heba over a little, peering at his appearance, and making Heba frown back in annoyance.

"Heba?" The man said unsurely.

Heba stared up at the man "H-How did you know my name?"

"An old friend described you to me" He responded, finally pulling his sword away, and replacing it in his sheath "Get up".

The order made Heba frown again, but he followed it nonetheless, making sure that he gave a defiant look to the man. The man seemed to ignore him, however, as he began to circle around Heba. Giving a hum every now and then, he inspected Heba closely, checking every detail. Heba did not give in to turning to the man, only glaring at the spot he once stood, as he tried to ignore the inspection. Something about the man's inspection annoyed Heba greatly, something that forced him to rebel against his personality, show he was the better one out of the two.

Once the man had finished his detail examination, he stood in front of Heba, placing his hands on his hips "Your old friend was right; you're very arrogant".

"How dare you!" Heba spat, making the man raise his brow in surprise "You can't judge me after what you have done to me! And you don't even know me as a person! And I may not know you, or your name, but I know that I am a damn better person then you are! So don't you even begin to insult me!"

The man gave a hum, tapping his sheath lightly "You're also very loud".

Heba gave a heavy sigh "So are you" Heba growled back.

"And weak with insults. You're all bark and no bite".

"Shut up!"

"And to think you can handle a sword" The man walked over to Heba's sword, reaching down to pick it up, before observing the design "This looks like a standard army sword. You in the army?"

"No" Heba grumbled, marching over to the man, and taking back his weapon "It's my fathers".

"I see" The man watched as Heba slid his sword in his sheath, before walking past Heba, and back to his house "Come on then".

"Huh? What for?"

"You are right on one thing" He turned back to Heba "I did attack you. I have to make it up to you, unless you want us to be mortal enemies".

Heba gave a glare to the man, wishing to have nothing more to do with him, but knew that it was best to entertain his offer regardless. Heba walked over to him, making sure to keep his head held high, as he entered the house once more. The man watched Heba with a small smile, before following him in, and going over to the table.

"Did you want anything?" The man queried.

"No. Not really" Heba responded.

"Right" He turned to the sheath on the table, picking it up, he held it out to Heba "Then here".

Heba raised a curious brow, but took the sheath regardless, studying it once again "You're giving me this?"

"No, don't be silly" Heba frowned at the insult, but the man did not seem to care, as he took off his sheath around his waist "I just thought you'd like to figure out how to take it out".

"Sure" Heba mumbled, and attempted to take the sword out once more, but it still remained stuck to the sheath "I can't. It's stuck".

"Not stuck. Locked" The man stood in front of Heba, taking the sheath from his hands, and held it tightly. Heba noticed that his fingers were placed on a few of the circles, forcing them to go into the sheath itself, like it was a removable part of the design. He then slowly pulled out the sword, letting the weapon gleam in the little light they had "A locking design. Meant to keep nosey intruders out".

Heba shot him another glare again, but when he was handed the weapon back, he focused his attention on it instead "Well, it doesn't sound like your average weapon".

"And you know about that sort of thing?"

"I know enough" Heba lightly twirled his wrist around, letting the sword swoop with the action "It feels almost light. I've never seen or held a sword like this".

"They don't tend to produce a whole lot of them" The man explained "Got to be a great benefit to the army to get that kind of gear".

"You're in the army?" Heba queried.

"No" The man leant on the table, allowing his arm to support his weight "My name's Atemu. I'm a swordmaster".

"You? A swordmaster?" Heba managed a chuckle, replacing the sword in its sheath "Don't make me laugh".

"Don't you believe me?" Atemu asked.

"Swordmasters are supposed to be grand fighters, who live in grand houses, and have no worries. Not in shabby shacks in the middle of nowhere. They could also beat me in a heartbeat".

"I beat you, didn't I?" Atemu remarked.

"You got lucky".

Atemu gave a chuckle, and after taking back his sword from Heba, began to ruffle his hair "You're quite an interesting specimen".

Heba only gave a small mumble, shrugging away Atemu's hand, as he began to sort his hair out once more "So, if you're so keen to start fights with people, why aren't you in the army?"

The question made Heba bitter, turning away, Heba only spat out "They don't want me".

"Too young?"

"No".

"Hm…too short?" Heba only made an irritated noise, giving the answer Atemu needed "Thought so. They're getting pretty strict with their requirements".

"Well it's stupid" Heba growled "I can look after myself perfectly fine".

"Hm, agreed" Atemu then looked down at Heba, giving a small smile "Though, they do have exceptions".

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I just know by experience they tend to pick swordmasters over everyone else. And they pick their students just as much".

Heba frowned, shaking his head "No. No way. I am not going to bite".

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, you assaulted me. Second, I don't know you! Third, you're not even a swordmaster, and there's nothing you can teach me!"

"I see" Atemu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest "Well, I hope you enjoy being a farmer then".

"I-I'll grow!"

"Hm…I don't think so" Atemu looked over Heba again, giving another nod "Boys your age—particularly you—tend to stop growing round about now, so, I suppose that's your chances gone now".

"Sh-Shut up! You're lying! You're a liar! I'm going home".

"Alright" Atemu watched Heba stomp to the door, waiting until he stood outside, before adding "Bye bye farmer Heba".

Heba gave an annoyed sigh, but marched on regardless, attempting not to give in to the offer. However the prospect of being personally trained was great, forcing Heba to stop in his tracks, and march back to the house. Once standing at the door, Heba lifted his head, seeing Atemu smirk in victory.

"What kind of things can you teach me then?" Heba inquired.

"Oh, all sorts of things" Atemu answered "I've been told I am one of the best known to man, so I guarantee that you won't regret learning from me".

Heba chewed his lip "You can't blackmail me. You can't force me into this!"

"I wouldn't dream of that" Atemu retorted.

"Yeah. You wouldn't" Heba muttered, tapping the side of the door "Why me?"

"Hm?"

"First you attacked me…then you have the audacity to say you've been told I'm the worst human being in existence…why would you want to help me in any way?"

"Well, I suppose I see potential in you" Atemu explained, before giving a smile "And you remind me of myself when I was younger".

Heba held his breath and turned his head away, before turning his head away stubbornly "So, tomorrow morning suit your schedule? I like to start early".

Heba turned back to Atemu, muttering "You're a jerk".

"And you're a little monster" Atemu backfired "See you tomorrow Heba".

"I won't show up!" Heba spat, turning to walk away once more, and march back home "Stupid jerk!"

Forgetting about his argument with his mother, Heba returned home, more willing to work on the farm instead. However, the more he worked and received abuse from his mother, the more he thought about Atemu's offer. The man irritated Heba beyond belief, but if he could promise to give him a chance to leave the farm, then it was hard to ignore and forget.

*****************************End of chapter 2********************************

So Atemu has appeared.

And oh boy, is this gonna be fun.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
